


Half Light

by AwkwardArtist



Series: Non ho scelta, ma comunque scelgo te [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attenzione! contiene spoiler e speculazioni sulla quarta stagione di Orphan Black.<br/>Canon ma non troppo.<br/>La storia si vive dal punto di vista di Rachel e va idealmente a completare la parte "Stanotte e per il resto della mia vita".<br/>I titoli dei capitoli e dell'intero lavoro sono presi in prestito da canzoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sights

 

Ci sono un prima e un dopo nella mia vita.

Prima tutto era potere, assenza, rabbia.  
Adesso qualcosa è cambiato.

Ho perso molto altro, oltre all'occhio e alla capacità di muovermi.  
Ancora non riesco a capire se sia un bene o un male.  
Non sono abituata ad essere debole.  
Non lo sono mai stata.

Quando avevo sei anni e sono rimasta sola ,già ero stata informata di ogni cosa.  
Rachel Duncan, il clone consapevole.  
Consapevole della propria inusuale natura.  
Consapevole di avere un ruolo da rivestire.  
Un progetto, un investimento, non una semplice persona.

Nella mia vita niente è stato semplice ma tutto è stato programmato.  
La mia infanzia ha come una linea d'ombra che non riesco ad attraversare.  
Non ricordo l'amore, i giochi, la vita familiare.  
Non ricordo se avessi dei sogni e se il vederli morire fu motivo di tristezza.  
Ricordo tutto del dopo.  
Della vita nelle strutture della DYAD, site nella vecchia Europa  
ma che sarebbero potute esistere dovunque, immutabili.  
Chissà se sentivo la mancanza dei miei genitori.  
Chissà come venne estirpato tutto da me.  
Anche la capacità di sentire dolore.

La rabbia invece era l'unica emozione che potessi riconoscere.  
Mi ha sempre dominata.  
Probabilmente è stata la gabbia invisibile che non mi ha permesso di vedere altro.  
Curioso come io abbia visto più cose da quando ho perso l'occhio,  
rispetto a quante ne vedessi prima.  
E' come se quell'orbita vuota avesse diretto uno sguardo all'interno,  
a tutto quello di cui non avevo mai voluto o potuto essere consapevole.

'Povera Rachel' sono state le ultime parole di Ethan Duncan, mio padre.  
Mentre moriva davanti ai miei occhi spalancati che però erano ancora ciechi.  
Il suo ultimo appello a ricordare l'amore che un tempo ci aveva legati, era caduto nel vuoto.  
Così come la sua richiesta di permettere al midollo di Kira di aiutare Cosima.  
Lo sapeva che non lo avrei permesso.  
Volevo il potere e quale potere più grande esiste se non quello di avere potere di vita o di morte?

Non provavo niente per le mie sorelle. Ma odiavo Sarah Manning.  
Lei era tutto quello che io non avevo mai potuto essere, ed era libera.  
Una figura detestabile, che non avrebbe ottenuto un secondo della mia attenzione  
in qualsiasi altra circostanza. Eppure saturava tutti i miei pensieri.  
Volevo tutto quello che lei aveva. Pensavo di meritarlo di più.  
Pensavo che una vita di ubbidienza alle regole,  
mi dovesse garantire il diritto a vivere per come volevo.  
Niente di più sbagliato. Per me non era prevista la possibilità di scegliere.  
Almeno fino a quando Sarah non mi conficcato una matita nel cervello.

Non mi ha uccisa, questo è certo.  
Mi ha tolto tutto in una manciata di secondi e così facendo,  
mi ha tolto il peso enorme che reggevo sulle spalle.  
Quando mi sono risvegliata una parte di me era andata distrutta.  
Quello che è rimasto deve ancora lottare per risalire.  
Chi sarà e chi diventerà è ancora difficile dirlo.  
La strada è ancora lunga.

Questa sorta di diario è un esercizio che faccio con me stessa.  
E' il filo invisibile che mi sosterrà nel tentativo di uscire da questo posto.  
Da questo luogo che è un non luogo.  
Sospeso in una bolla di spazio e tempo, dove l'unica signora e padrona non sono di nuovo io.

Accenno un sorriso alla donna che mi siede davanti.  
Ho capito che sfidarla non serve.  
Mi allontana ancora di più dalla possibilità di uscire da qua.

Susan Duncan, mia madre. La mia carceriera.  
Solo ora mi rendo conto che è stata lei la linea d'ombra di tutta la mia vita.  
Che era dietro ogni cosa,  
come un'apparizione terrorizzante di notte nella tua stanza dove pensi di essere al sicuro.  
Una fugace impressione che non puoi focalizzare.  
  
Ho solo un piccolo vantaggio su Susan. Lei non mi conosce.  
Lei crede ancora che io sia solo quello che sono stata creata per essere.  
  
Ma ci sono un prima e un dopo nella mia vita.  
E io non voglio assolutamente tornare indietro.

"Rachel, hai sentito quello che ho detto?"  
Mi chiede riportandomi al presente.  
Alza lievemente un sopracciglio, probabilmente pronta a cogliermi in fallo.  
"Sì." rispondo ma senza fretta.  
Non voglio darle l'impressione di essermi preparata.  
"Avrei alcune idee in proposito se ti andrà di ascoltarle."  
Il secondo sopracciglio si alza e raggiunge il livello dell'altro ma vedo che è colpita.  
Non ancora convinta ma è sempre un inizio.

"E quando vorresti espormele?" chiede ripiegando il tovagliolo.  
"Domani, dopo la fisioterapia se non avrai troppo da fare."  
Dico e aziono i comandi della sedia per allontanarmi dal tavolo.

Saluto Ira con un cenno del capo e mi congedo,  
con la sensazione di avere segnato un piccolo punto a mio favore  
in questa partita di cui sto piano piano imparando le regole.

 

 

 

 


	2. Lost and Found

 

Se questo deve essere una sorta di viaggio è bene che tenga a mente le varie tappe,  
le direzioni giuste e quelle sbagliate.  
Le situazioni che possono far perdere la bussola e deviare la rotta.

La prima volta che mi sono risvegliata in questa stanza dalle pareti di cemento armato,  
per qualche istante ho davvero creduto che la mia prigione interna si fosse materializzata attorno a me  
e che non avrei avuto scampo.

Il periodo precedente, caratterizzato dalla lenta ripresa del mio cervello annebbiato dall'incidente.  
L'aver dovuto imparare a dissimulare e non ne avevo mai avuto bisogno prima.  
Nascondere i progressi, minimizzarli poiché non potevo sapere chi o cosa fosse realmente un pericolo.  
La doppia linea dei progetti Leda e Castore. Un coacervo di interessi, di doppiogiochisti e multiple verità.  
Difficile discernere i particolari con un occhio solo. E' come se un interruttore fosse stato spento.  
Non avevo intenzione di riaccenderlo. Eppure è quello che tutti si aspettavano, amici e nemici.

Stranamente avevo trovato conforto nello strano gioco che Scott Smith aveva pensato per me.  
Nonostante fosse teso ad ottenere qualcosa, era comunque il primo momento ludico della mia vita.  
Ho desiderato per un momento di poterlo fare.  
Di poter giocare una semplice partita e non con la vita degli altri.  
E non con la mia.

Avere di nuovo quel libro tra le mani,  
ha risvegliato ricordi e sensazioni che non credevo di poter provare.  
Non più almeno.  
E invece l'incidente con le mie sorelle aveva riportato alla luce,  
quella parte di me che avevo segregato nel buio.  
Mi faceva paura, confesso che mi fa paura anche adesso.  
Così nuda e così esposta,  
Ma sono anche consapevole che è l'unica parte di me che vuole veramente sopravvivere.

Lo rigiro tra le mani ora, quel libro così prezioso per la vita dei cloni.  
Per me e per le mie sorelle.  
Mi chiedo come sia arrivato fino a quì.  
Che giro abbia fatto prima di finire di nuovo tra le mie mani.

Cosa si aspetta che faccia, mia madre, con queste informazioni in codice.  
Non devo mentire a me stessa. Lo so che cosa vuole che faccia.  
Che le consegni la formula perfetta.  
Contro ogni logica conta ancora di ottenere il genoma originale.

Scoprire di avere di nuovo due occhi.  
Sentire questo impianto perfetto come un'imperfezione.  
Come si dice... occhio per occhio.  
Me ne è stato reimpiantanto uno,  
perché posassi il mio sguardo sulle pagine che Ethan Duncan mi leggeva,  
per svelare anche agli occhi di Susan il segreto così a lungo custodito.  
Il controllo dell'evoluzione umana, senza più difetti.  
Un esercito di cloni geneticamente perfezionati.  
Non so come io abbia fatto a non rendermene conto prima.  
L'idea folle che non poteva essere realizzata.  
Le varianti così imprevedibili da vanificare centinaia, migliaia di tentativi.  
Mi passo le mani sul viso e provo a leggerne i lineamenti come se contenessero una risposta.

'Perché' mi chiedo. Questa faccia, questo corpo. 'Perché'

Ognuno di loro ne ha voluto un pezzo. Un prototipo.  
Aldous Leekie mi ha cresciuta e lo ha fatto in tutti i sensi.  
Togliendomi ogni illusione sulla purezza dei rapporti umani.  
Mia madre, la mia creatrice mi ha isolata, senza liberarmi mai del tutto della sua presenza.  
Ethan Duncan, mio padre, ha capito di non essere abbastanza forte per contrastarla.  
Ha preferito andarsene piuttosto che restare e lottare per me.

'Povera Rachel'.  
Sì, povera Rachel.

Per la prima volta avrei voglia di piangere per me e lo faccio.  
In silenzio senza muovere un muscolo.  
Non voglio esprimere emozioni che queste telecamere possano trasmettere.  
Mi stupisco che mi scendano lacrime anche dall'occhio bionico.  
Se davvero è così perfetto da adattarsi al corpo a cui è stato destinato,  
si starà adattando alla nuova me.  
Ancora in bozzo e ancora con molta strada da fare. Ma comunque più viva e reale di prima.  
E' necessario non distrarsi. Non cedere. Non indietreggiare.  
Non pensare che qualcosa possa veramente cambiare fino a che non cambi te stesso.

Mi pettino con attenzione, guardando il mio riflesso nello specchio.  
Tra poco uscirò dalla stanza e mi sottoporrò ad una estenuante seduta di fisioterapia.  
Il fisico è ancora debole ma la volontà è ancora più forte.  
  
Riconsegnarmi il libro è stato il secondo errore di mia madre.  
Perché il primo, il più grande, è stato consegnarmi Charlotte.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Flesh and Blood

 

Charlotte Bowles.

Si potrebbe pensare che la mossa di regalarmi la compagnia di un bambino,  
potesse essere quella migliore per farmi abbassare le difese.  
Per ottenere la mia totale dedizione alla causa.  
Perché era questo che volevo.  
Volevo carpire il segreto all'interno di Sarah.  
Non tolleravo di essere 'sterile per design'.  
Era per me insopportabile l'idea che qualcun altro avesse deciso al posto mio.

Così avevo cercato la complicità di Kira Manning, fallendo su tutta la linea.  
Le mie sorelle erano molto più avanti di me anche in questo.  
Avevo mostrato il fianco al nemico e loro erano state brave a cogliere l'occasione.  
  
E mia madre anche, a modo suo.  
Sicuramente pensando alla doppia valenza di un simile 'regalo'.  
Osservare lo sviluppo del piccolo clone e riempire l'esistenza di quella figlia  
così diversa da quella desiderata.  
Del resto anche l'unica a cui potesse sperare di tramandare non dico il gene,  
impossibile tra me e Susan, quanto la sete di elevarsi sopra il genere umano.  
Che enorme delusione, io fin troppo umana con i miei difetti e il mio vuoto cosmico  
e nessuna passione per la scienza fine a se stessa.  
L'unico capacità che mi era stata richiesta era quella di tenere la barca pari.  
Tappare i buchi, togliere l'acqua prima che potesse riempirsi e affondare.  
Avrei dovuto alzare le mani, lasciare che affondasse. Avrebbero iniziato tutti a nuotare.

Invece non ne ero mai stata capace.  
Avevo continuato quell'incessante lavoro.  
Quell'inutile colossale spreco di energie.  
Non avevo mai realizzato quanto ne fossi stanca, quanto mi avesse esaurito dentro,  
fino a quando non ero stata costretta a fermarmi.  
Susan adesso vuole che ricominci, a remare a svuotare ad affogare senza mai morire veramente.  
Ritiene che non ci sia prezzo troppo alto da pagare affinché io riprenda il mio ruolo.

Ma c'è un limite oltre il quale non posso andare e Charlotte lo rappresenta.

Mi chiedo che ne sia stato di Marion Bowles.  
Io e lei siamo state sempre nemiche per tattica.  
Avversarie con cui stringere accordi.  
A posteriori le sono grata per aver fermato la nuova Helsinki prima che tutto questo fosse storia.

Ammetto di avere sbagliato i primi approcci con Charlotte.  
Non mi sono preoccupata del fatto che sembrasse priva di emozioni.  
Quasi del tutto distaccata emotivamente da ciò che la circondava.  
Ho provato ad usarla, così come ero stata usata io.  
E finalmente ho capito che era l'opposto di quello che dovevo fare.

Pensavo con timore che mi assomigliasse fino a che mia madre mi ha detto la verità.  
Charlotte è stata clonata direttamente da me.  
L'unico tentativo riuscito degli oltre quattrocento intrapresi dalla nostra nascita a oggi.  
Charlotte è me. E' diversa ma è uguale.  
E' lei la parte di me che ha diritto ad una vita differente da questa. Ha il diritto di scegliere.  
Ha il diritto di provare emozioni.  
Ha il dovere di lasciare affondare questa zattera marcia e io farò in modo che ne abbia la possibilità.  
Le donerò il migliore salvagente possibile, perché possa andarsene senza zavorra di quà  
e allora sì che in un modo o nell'altro ne uscirò anche io.

* * *

Così ho pensato di approfittare delle assenze frequenti di Susan.  
Partenze di lavoro che spesso coinvolgono Ira,  
in qualità di cosa esattamente non lo ho ancora appieno compreso.

Mi sono dedicata a segure la terapia di riabilitazione con maggiore volontà di prima  
ma devo ammettere che i risultati non sono quelli sperati.  
Vorrei poter dire che è bastato lo scatto di volontà ma non è così.  
Ho ancora dei limiti fisici enormi e questo toglie una notevole serie di opzioni.  
Non importa ora, c'è ancora del tempo e penserò anche a questo.

La cosa più importante è che ho iniziato a leggere 'L'isola del dottor Moreau' con Charlotte.  
E dico leggere nel senso più completo della parola.  
Le sto trasmettendo il codice.  
Quando avremo finito, lei avrà la chiave.

Non ho paura che mi tradisca.  
Ho scoperto che si nasconde dentro di sé come ho sempre fatto io.  
Sembra avere la capacità di comunicare con l'esterno senza per altro avere più l'accesso alla rete.  
Spero di poter approfondire questo aspetto con lei prima possibile.  
Ma non voglio forzarla.  
Sarà lei a decidere quando condividere con me queste informazioni e se farlo.

Charlotte è malata.  
Presenta i sintomi della malattia genetica dei cloni.  
E' giovane e se questo offre possibilità diverse di approccio ad una possibile cura,  
ho timore che significhi anche un più rapido deterioramento delle sue condizioni di salute.

Charlotte aveva una gamba malformata. Non ce l'ha più. Adesso è uguale all'altra.  
Non ricorda di avere fatto cure operazioni o terapie recenti.  
Credo fermamente che abbia delle possibilità che nessuna di noi ha avuto prima.  
Farò in modo che le possa sfruttare.  
 

* * *

Il personale neoluzionista che occupa questo edificio assieme a noi,  
sembra composto da automi.  
Una routine fatta di orari e nessun fuori programma.  
Anche adesso che percorriamo il lungo corridoio diretti alla palestra per la riabilitazione,  
questa sorta di infermiere cammina accanto alla mia sedia alla stessa velocità  
in cui questo trabiccolo elettronico si muove.  
Quando arriviamo, il medico mi informa che Susan e Ira saranno di ritorno la sera stessa  
e che è prevista la mia presenza a cena.  
Mi chiede quindi se preferisco saltare la seduta o fare una sessione più leggera  
in modo da non essere troppo stanca per l'incontro con mia madre.  
Dico di no, che voglio attenermi al programma.  
Sono preparata sia per la terapia che per la cena.  
Le regole del gioco sono cambiate ed è mia madre a non essere preparata.

 


	4. Speaking a Dead Language

 

La luce filtra attraverso le feritoie tra le mura impenetrabili di questo edificio.  
Apro un occhio e poi mi ricordo che posso aprire anche l'altro.  
Non capisco cosa mi abbia svegliata poi sento l'interfono accanto al mio letto gracchiare di nuovo.

"Rachel, preparati. Susan vuole vederti nel suo studio tra quindici minuti."  
La voce metallica di Ira mi avverte senza contenere particolare inflessione.  
Grugnisco di frustrazione quando provo ad alzarmi e il mio corpo non collabora.  
Alla fine riesco a raggiungere il bagno e a rendermi presentabile per la grande Susan Duncan.  
La soddisfazione di vedermi in difficoltà non posso permettermi di dargliela.

Tredici minuti esatti dopo esco nel corridoio.  
A farmi compagnia solo il ronzìo del motore e niente altro.  
Così sobbalzo sul mio sedile quando oltre una delle porte tutte uguali sento dei colpi.  
Non ritmici, irregolari.  
Come se qualcuno stesse sbattendo contro il metallo.  
Mi rendo conto che non è la prima volta che lo sento.  
E mi viene naturale pensare a dove sia Charlotte nei lunghi periodi in cui non la vedo.  
E se fosse rinchiusa dietro una di queste porte. Come me.  
Confinata dentro una prigione ancora più stretta di questo bunker.  
Potrebbe davvero essere una struttura militare o il disegno di un genio pazzo.  
  
Se mi perdessi lungo una svolta di questo labirinto chi sarebbe in grado di ritrovarmi?  
Per ora la domanda non necessita risposta. Sono arrivata davanti alla porta di Susan.

* * *

Mi accoglie con un sorriso e con quello sguardo azzurro gelido  
che non manca mai di mettermi a disagio.  
Naturalmente Ira è presente. Ira è sempre presente.  
Lo guardo e non leggo niente nella sua espressione.  
Come sempre mi viene da paragonarlo ed un androide.  
Chissà se Susan lo sa quale sia il difetto terminale dei Castore.  
Ma certo che lo sa.  
Mi domando cosa stia facendo in proposito.  
'Qualsiasi cosa', è la definizione che mi sale alla mente.

Mia madre si alza, portandosi dietro la mia sedia.  
"Andiamo, prima di tutto è il caso di fare colazione.  
Poi parleremo di questioni sulle quali vorrei il tuo punto di vista."  
Non lascio trasparire il mio reale stato d'animo, annuendo con un breve cenno del capo.  
Dubito che voglia davvero il mio parere.  
Forse è un modo per mettermi alla prova.  
Può darsi che io sia veramente troppo sospettosa.  
Ma ho intenzione di fare qualche domanda anche io e studiare le sue reazioni.

Nella sala da pranzo che non varia molto dal resto delle stanze, facciamo colazione in silenzio.  
Ognuno è perso nei propri pensieri. Ira sembra perso nei pensieri di Susan.  
La cosa mi mette a disagio.  
Ci sono confini che non andrebbero superati.  
Ci sono regole di buon senso che persino una persona cresciuta come sono cresciuta io,  
vorrebbe poter rispettare.

"Devo farti una domanda." Dico e mia madre alza un sopracciglio.  
Mi guarda con quell'espressione curiosa e critica allo stesso tempo.  
Mi incoraggia a parlare con un gesto della mano.

"Che fine ha fatto Marion Bowles?"  
Chiedo e vedo con la coda dell'occhio vero, Ira inspirare seccato.  
Susan invece si avvicina e con tono che potrei definire cospiratorio dice "E' viva."  
E l'espressione da predatore con cui lo comunica mi provoca un brivido che provo a dissimulare.  
"Ci sono cose che Marion non capisce e non approva.  
Non abbiamo tempo da perdere dietro agli scrupoli e ai moralismi di chi non segue le teorie Neoluzioniste.  
E poi ora abbiamo Charlotte, no?"  
"Sì." rispondo in automatico. "Abbiamo Charlotte."

Susan annuisce soddisfatta e poi fa un cenno ad Ira che si alza e si allontana dalla tavola.  
Quando lui torna e le porge qualcosa,  
io sto ancora inseguendo con la mente il mio piano per liberare Charlotte da questo ergastolo.  
Quindi a momenti verso il caffè che stavo bevendo,  
mentre mia madre mi poggia di fronte a me un barattolo di vetro con dentro un grosso verme che si dibatte.

Susan ride.  
"Orribile vero?" commenta scuotendo la testa.  
"Ti presento l'idea che Evie Cho ha del progresso."  
La disapprovazione nel suo tono è inequivocabile.  
"E'... E' vivo." dico dopo un attimo, schifata.  
"Oh no. Non è vivo e non è morto." risponde lei  
"Solo la membrana esterna è in parte organica.  
E' stata sintetizzata da un tipo di medusa. E' una proteina sintetica."

Mi azzardo a girare il contenitore di vetro. L'essere si contorce e si allunga.

"A cosa dovrebbe servire?" domando osservandolo più da vicino.  
"Le leggende in merito sono tante.  
Aldous credeva potesse attivare la parte inesplorata del nostro cervello.  
Secondo me serve solo ad alimentare le fantasie di Evie."  
La menzione del mio defunto mentore mi mette di pessimo umore.  
"Vorrei studiare questo dispositivo più a fondo.  
Non ho mai fatto molto affidamento sulla lealtà di Evie ma abbiamo bisogno dei suoi soldi.  
Servono molti fondi per proseguire con la nostra ricerca."

'Cosa stiamo cercando esattamente a questo punto?' vorrei chiederle  
e invece pongo un'altra domanda.  
"Come lo hai avuto?" spingo il barattolo lontano da me.  
Susan rivolge uno sguardo orgoglioso al suo protetto  
"E' un souvenir che ci siamo presi quando Ira ha dovuto fare un piccolo lavoro per Evie Cho."  
Nemici con tutti i benefici.  
La storia di chiunque sia vissuto in mezzo a corporazioni con l'aspirazione a dominare il Pianeta.

Susan torna verso il centro della stanza.  
Le sue labbra si piegano in un'espressione irritata nel raccontarmi quanto segue.

"Era stato impiantato nella guancia di Alan Nealon.  
La sua dipartita è una grande perdita per il Neoluzionismo."

Nealon è morto? Ha praticamente vissuto per vedere il Neoluzionismo regnare incontrastato.  
Non mi stupisce che mia madre sia profondamente contrariata.

"Non ne capisco molto, come sai." inizio,  
distogliendo lo sguardo dal dispositivo e riportandolo su mia madre.  
"Ma se posso aiutare in qualche modo, sono a disposizione."  
Sorride e mi posa una mano sulle mie che sono rimaste appoggiate sul tavolo.  
"Non ti preoccupare, cara. Sono sicura che mi darai un grosso aiuto prima di quanto immagini."  
Mi dice e si allontana.  
Lasciandomi sola a riflettere sulla reale valenza di quelle parole.

 

 


	5. Paths

 

Susan mi ha fatto avere l'organigramma della BrightBorn  
nonché il dettaglio della struttura che fa capo alla Neoluzione  
e si frammenta in parecchie altre compagnie.  
Devo ammettere che è impressionante.  
L'estensione di questo progetto che scorre sotterraneo,  
lasciando poche tracciabili attività in superficie.

Studio la foto di Evie Cho.  
Me la ricordo ai tempi in cui Aldous dirigeva la DYAD.  
Ho sempre avuto l'impressione che lei fosse un gradino avanti nella scala della psicopatologia  
rispetto a chi le stava intorno. E detto di quell'ambiente non è poca cosa.  
Leekie sembrava avere per lei la stessa condiscendeza che dimostra anche Susan.  
Come ha fatto allora a scalare sempre di più la vetta,  
fino ad arrivare al comando della fabbrica di "mostri" che è la BrightBorn.

La vecchia me stessa avrebbe dedicato tempo con piacere, per scoprire il punto debole di miss Cho  
e a trovare il modo per soffiarle la compagnia da sotto al naso.  
La nuova versione di me sa che ci sono altre priorità.  
Devo continuare a lavorare in parallelo  
se voglio che Susan continui ad accordarmi ogni giorno piccole libertà in più.  
Se voglio davvero che Charlotte abbia una possibilità.

La raggiungo mentre sta dipingendo con grande concentrazione.  
Le figure, l'ambiente sono piuttosto grezzi ma contengono una loro particolare espressività.  
Sorrido pensando che dipinge sicuramente meglio di me.  
Per gentile concessione dei nostri carcerieri,  
possiamo dedicarci alle attività ricreative in uno stanzone enorme.  
Quì la luce esterna filtra da degli enormi quadrati posti in alto.  
L'aria è fresca e non si sentono rumori provenire dall'esterno.  
Niente che aiuti a farsi un'idea di dove siamo posizionati nel mondo reale.

Torno con lo sguardo al quadro di Charlotte e mi blocco, piuttosto scioccata.  
Sta lavorando con attenzione per i dettagli, ad un grande interno.  
Un po' cupo ma accogliente.  
Le figure presenti sono aumentate.  
Ora che le vedo bene, non posso confonderle.

C'è una donna alta bruna, in piedi che sembra stia servendo del cibo.  
Sedute ad un tavolo ci sono altre due persone.  
Una è una donna anziana, almeno a giudicare dai capelli bianchi.  
L'altra è Sarah Manning.

Sento i battiti del cuore salire in gola.  
Questo dipinto è incredibile.  
Questo dipinto è pericoloso.

Cerco di imprimere alla mia voce un tono tranquillo,  
augurandomi che non tremi.  
"Sei molto brava. Sono sicura che anche Susan quando lo vedrà,  
non potrà che essere d'accordo con me." dico a Charlotte.  
Devo sapere se mia madre sta ancora controllando ogni singolo attimo della vita di questa bambina.

Lei alza le spalle.  
"Non glielo farò vedere. Ne preparerò uno per lei più tardi."  
Inspiro lentamente. Susan non lo vedrà.  
Pericolo scampato per il momento.  
"E' un dipinto privato, quindi?" chiedo sorridendo,  
per non allarmare la mia interlocutrice.  
Lei annuisce "Come gli altri." dice alzando di nuovo le spalle.  
"Ce ne sono altri?" chiedo. Charlotte annuisce di nuovo.  
"E a me li mostreresti?" chiedo guardandola dritta negli occhi.

La bimba alza lo sguardo e controlla che non ci siano telecamere in vista.  
Ho controllato anche io prima  
e la stanza mi era sembrata priva di dispositivi di sorveglianza video.  
Meglio comunque non rischiare.

Charlotte afferra il suo orso di pezza e se lo mette in grembo.  
Apre una tasca interna ed estrare uno spesso rotolo di fogli.  
Per sicurezza volto la sedia a rotelle in modo da dare le spalle alla porta.  
Dispiego con cura il piccolo tesoro e guardo con crescente meraviglia,  
le scene che si svelano foglio dopo foglio.

Una massa di capelli biondi spettinati. Un sorriso dolce e un pò infantile.  
Sto guardando un ritratto di Helena.

Due bambini che giocano e sembrano contendersi una palla. Un giardino curato.  
La casa degli Hendrix.

Cosima Niehaus, le treccine sono inconfondibili.  
Gli occhiali, altrettanto significativi, non si vedono.  
La figura ha il volto nascosto nelle braccia ripiegate.  
E' avvolta da colori scuri. E' l'immagine della sofferenza.

Un viso in primo piano. Occhi smarriti e privi di speranza.  
Per un attimo penso che sia Sarah, poi realizzo che si tratta di Elizabeth Childs.  
Per un motivo che non comprendo, mi si chiude la gola.

Ce ne sono altri ma per ora credo di aver visto quanto c'era da vedere.  
Porgo a Charlotte i lavori di nuovo avvolti e lei li occulta veloce nel pelouche.

"Sono le mie sorelle anche loro." mi dice e mi prende una mano  
"Come lo sei tu. Anche se adesso sei mia madre." di nuovo quel gesto con le spalle.  
Le prendo delicatamente il mento tra le dita.  
"Charlotte, tu hai già una madre." le dico piano.  
Sto rischiando troppo forse ma sento come se il tempo fosse slittato e iniziasse a scivolare via.  
Devo compiere una pericolosa accelerazione.  
Non c'è alternativa.  
  
Lei non risponde e io insisto con gentilezza.  
"Non ti piacerebbe rivederla?"  
Esita qualche istante poi annuisce.  
E in quel silenzioso assenso, intuisco tutte le emozioni che nasconde.  
Che le provi è già una buona notizia.

"Questo resterà un segreto tra te e me." le dico indicando l'orsetto.  
"E' necessario, lo capisci?"  
"Sì." dice e mi da un bacio su una guancia.  
"Grazie." mi sussurra poi.

'Aspetta a ringraziarmi.' penso dentro di me e intanto non posso che augurare a me stessa e a lei,  
che mia madre non scopra mai che Charlotte è in qualche modo in contatto simbiotico con Kira Manning.

 

 


	6. The Shape I Found You In

 

"Ho notato che stai legando molto con Charlotte" mi dice Susan,  
qualche giorno dopo gli eventi della sala di pittura  
e io cerco di non farle vedere quanto la domanda mi preoccupi.  
"Certo. Non ho molte altre persone con cui socializzare quà dentro.  
A parte i gorilla che mi accompagnano a fare la riabilitazione.  
Ira e ovviamente tu."  
"Ricordati che la bambina è il tuo esperimento." comincia mia madre  
e lo fa suonare come se dovessi esserne contenta.  
"Il mio in che senso." chiedo prima di potermelo impedire.  
"L'ho affidata a te. Appartiene alla tua linea genetica."

Siamo tutte appartenenti alla stessa linea genetica.  
Che Susan stia iniziando a perdere colpi,  
non è così consolante come credevo.  
"Quindi sarai tu a decidere del suo destino." mi comunica.  
"Non pensavo di avere questa facoltà." rispondo piccata.  
"Almeno dentro queste mura la hai." chiosa Susan tornando a leggere alcuni documenti.

Mentre penso che l'unica cosa che voglio garantire a Charlotte,  
è la possibilità di cambiare la sua vita,  
che è anche l'unica cosa che mia madre non accetterebbe mai di far accadere.

"Le tue sorelle hanno il genoma originale."  
Alzo la testa di scatto. Gli occhi azzurri di Susan brillano di eccitazione.  
"Sono riuscite in pochi mesi dove noi abbiamo fallito per anni!"

Non capisco come mai sia così contenta.  
Non è esattamente un pregio aver buttato risorse e tempo,  
per farsi fregare dai soliti mezzi di fortuna delle mie indentiche genetiche.  
"Le convincerò a collaborare." mi confida con sicumera.  
Alzo le sopracciglia con grande scetticismo.  
Penso che abbiano di mia madre la stessa considerazione che hanno di me.  
Forse peggiore, visto che lei è a capo del Neoluzionismo e della rovina delle loro esistenze.  
Susan posa una mano sulla spalla, con un gesto che vuole essere rassicurante.  
Ha in mente qualcosa che non mi rivela ancora.

"Sono preoccupata per Ira." mi dice invece qualche istante dopo.  
Aspetto paziente che arrivi al punto.  
"Sai del difetto dei Castore, vero?" mi chiede e io ovviamente annuisco.  
"Ira è andato avanti più dei suoi fratelli ma io so che non è immune."  
Si alza ed inizia a passeggiare nervosamente per la stanza.  
"Non posso restare a guardare mentre i miei figli muoiono.  
Devo fare qualcosa per te e per lui!"  
Il fatto che ci associ e ci defnisca entrambi figli, mi inquieta e mi disgusta.  
Rimango in silenzio.

"Sto provando a creare una sostanza  
che mi permetterà di guadagnare tempo rispetto alla sua malattia." torna a sedersi davanti a me.  
"Quale effetto avrà?" le domando anche se sto pensando che si spenderà senza risultato.  
"E' una sostanza psicotropa che sto raffinando partendo dalle basi già conosciute.  
Sono convinta che il metodo della Coady di cercare di inibire la malattia fosse sbagliato."

Mi mostra una struttura chimica che ruota sullo schermo del suo laptop.

"Quando Ira manifesterà i primi sintomi,  
sarò pronta per somministrargli dosi sempre crescenti della sostanza,  
in modo che crei una reazione parallela altrettanto potente  
che annulli la degenerazione psicofisica del suo cervello.  
Certo per farlo quando sarà il momento dovrò inserire delle cellule di DNA di Ira nel campione."

Resto un secondo a contemplare a che livello può arrivare una mente geniale,  
senza un minimo di scrupoli morali.  
"E intanto? Dubito che tu voglia utilizzare sul tuo Castore rimasto  
una cosa ancora in via di sperimentazione."  
"Vedo che in fondo io e te non siamo tanto diverse." mi dice con orgoglio,  
per la prima volta in assoluto credo.  
"Ragioni esattamente come ragiono io."  
No, direi proprio di no ma non è il momento di sottilinearlo.

"Vieni, è il momento di mostrarti una risorsa di cui finora ti ho tenuta all'oscuro."  
Faccio per attivare la sedia ma lei mi tende una mano.  
"Se te la senti puoi provare a farlo sulle tue gambe. Non è lontano e poi ci sono io."  
Mi aiuta a tirarmi su e a recuperare la stampella.

Le mie gambe di gelatina fanno un metro dopo l'altro con incredibile lentezza  
ma lei non sembra infastidita dalla cosa.  
Anzi, mi stringe il braccio che si è passata attorno al suo e mi incoraggia con un sorriso.  
Usciamo nel solito corridoio. Non esiste molta scelta.  
Mentre ci dirigiamo a passo di lumaca verso la rivelazione di Susan. Lei si volta a guardarmi.

"Ti è familiare il principio delle leve, Rachel?"  
"Sì." rispondo chiedendomi se adesso mi aspetta una lezione di fisica oltre che di chimica.  
"E' un concetto molto valido anche quando ti muovi nel mondo in cui ci muoviamo noi." prosegue lei  
"Devi sempre avere un vantaggio sui nemici e su coloro che auspichi possano divenire dei collaboratori.  
Devi avere delle leve!  
Il tuo braccio... la tua forza motrice dovranno essere più lunghi della resistenza che ti verrà opposta.  
E quando spingerai sul fulcro, ti basterà poco per rompere la volontà dei tuoi oppositori."  
Sospira.  
"Magari tu potrai avere dei suggerimenti su come usare questa risorsa  
che non si è dimostrata utile come avrei sperato.  
Se non altro ha funzionato come cavia da laboratorio,"

Ci avviciniamo ad una delle porte tutte uguali  
e mi chiedo se è proprio quella dalla quale ho sentito provenire quei colpi.  
Ci fermiamo mentre Ira esce con un vassoio in metallo tra le mani.  
Sopra noto una siringa, un laccio e del disinfettante.  
Susan alza un sopracciglio, forse l'iniezione è un fuori programma.  
Lui si affretta a giustificarsi.  
"L'ultima volta mi ha morso mentre mi assicuravo che ingoiasse la pasticca." dice seccato.  
Mia madre scuote la testa e gli fa capire che deve dileguarsi.

Cosa stanno facendo questi due pazzi? Mi passo la lingua sulle labbra secche.

Susan si ferma con la mano sulla serratura e si assicura che la stia guardando dritta negli occhi.  
Mi scosta una ciocca immaginaria dal viso, dalla parte dell'impianto bionico.  
"Rammenta, Rachel. Leve!" dice spalancando finalmente la porta.

La stanza è in penombra. Grande e spoglia. Tutto sembra privo di angoli.  
Non ci sono oggetti di sorta. Niente quadri alle pareti.  
Niente da leggere. Niente per scrivere.  
Meglio evitare le matite, siamo tutti d'accordo su questo.  
Bottiglie e bicchieri di plastica.  
Il colore di ogni cosa, con questa luce incerta sembra un bianco tendente al grigio.  
  
Inizialmente non vedo l'occupante di questa,  
che in presenza di pareti imbottite potrebbe funzionare da cella di contenimento di un'unità psichiatrica.  
Poi Susan mi guida gentilmente verso il fondo della camera.  
Intravedo una sagoma incuneata nell'angolo più remoto.  
Le lunghe braccia pallide e le gambe poste come scudo, ne coprono la fisionomia.

Il silenzio è irreale. La figura è immobile, non la sento neanche respirare.  
Vorrei uscire di quì ma Susan è fiera di questo spettacolo.  
Si stacca da me e si china verso questo essere umano,   
che sembra avere smesso perfino di esistere in questo posto ai confini della follia.

"Su, su. Non fare storie." dice mia madre con un tono che si potrebbe usare con un bambino ribelle.  
Per un attimo immagino un castore adolescente,  
costretto a subire ogni tipo di abuso per salvare la pelle al suo identico genetico e rabbrividisco.  
Invece la realtà che i miei occhi registrano pochi istanti dopo è ancora più assurda.

"Sono sicura che ti farà piacere vedere di nuovo Rachel." commenta con tono definitivo Susan.  
Senza tanto riguardo forza via le braccia dal viso dell'inquilino  
e io mi ritrovo a fissare inorridita, quel poco che rimane di Delphine Cormier.


	7. Ghosts That We Knew

 

L'evento è talmente surreale da togliermi la parola.

"Cosa..." comincio ma non so come continuare.  
Non ho un pensiero coerente in testa da quando mia madre mi ha introdotta,  
con molta soddisfazione va detto, dentro la sua stanza della follia.  
La follia però è la sua. Ha perso il senno.  
  
Sono talmente basita che non riesco a prevedere quello che succede un secondo dopo.  
Quella specie di fantasma che un tempo era Delphine Cormier,  
compie uno scatto in avanti e mi piomba addosso.  
Il mio equilibrio precario ci fa cadere entrambe a terra con un sonoro tonfo.

Mi ritrovo Delphine a pochi centimetri dal viso e nei suoi occhi sbarrati vedo solo furia.

E' strafatta e ora mi ammazzerà grazie alla splendida trovata di Susan.  
Magari il suo scopo era questo, che ci uccidessimo a vicenda.  
Lo svantaggio in questa lotta è tutto mio.  
  
Contrariamente a quello che penso Susan non vuole vederci morte,  
almeno non in questo momento.  
Afferra la mia oppositrice a mezza vita e la solleva come se non avesse peso.  
Mentre lei si dibatte, estrae una siringa di tasca e gliela infila alla base del collo.  
Il tutto si svolge in un tempo abbastanza breve e quando finalmente riesco a indietreggiare  
strisciando sui gomiti, mia madre ha già adagiato il corpo inerme della Cormier a terra.

"Ira, stupido!" mormora tra i denti. Lui si materializza sulla porta come se fosse rimasto la' tutto il tempo.  
Osserva la scena con quella espressione assente.  
Forse dopo tutto non è mia madre che voleva veder scorrere il sangue.  
"Aiutami!" gli intima e lui accorre.  
Si china per darmi una mano ma io lo spingo via con la poca forza che ho nelle braccia.  
In fondo è il gesto quello che conta.

"Rachel..." mia madre sembra avere qualcosa da dire ma ci ripensa  
e fa un deciso cenno del capo in direzione di Delphine.  
Il Castore esegue e la solleva per le spalle, la testa le ricade indietro.  
Sembra una bambola di pezza.  
E' uno spettacolo tremendo che non ho nessuna intenzione di stare a guardare.

Mi rimetto in piedi con l'aiuto di Susan.  
Arranco più in fretta possibile verso la porta e non mi fermo fino a che non sono fuori,  
in quel corridoio monotono che tende all'infinito,  
cercando di dimenticare quello che è appena successo.  
Sento scorrere qualcosa sul viso e mi accorgo di avere un taglio sullo zigomo.  
Tasto con le dita e lo sento bruciare al contatto.  
Resto paralizzata dalla scoperta.  
La ferita non è profonda ma è dove si trova a farmi sentire improvvisamente freddo.  
Il piccolo sbrano è esattamente sotto l'occhio sinistro.

* * *

Susan passeggia avanti e indietro per la stanza.  
Ho capito che lo fa quando è molto nervosa.  
Mentre disinfetto la sottile ferita, cercando di non accecarmi da sola,  
la vedo cercare di dominare la rabbia.  
E' una cosa che in famiglia non ci riesce affatto bene.  
Mia madre sembrerebbe quella gelida.  
La sua furia si cristallizza in frasi sprezzanti e giudizi trancianti. Ma non stavolta.

"Che cosa le hai dato?" sbotta trapassando Ira con lo sguardo.  
"Ho solo aumentato la dose... per sbaglio." risponde lui  
e io mi chiedo se davvero la grande scienziata crederà a questa evidente bugia.  
Il sadismo è stato scritto nel DNA dei cloni Castore.  
Altrimenti non avrebbero avuto grande utilità in guerra.  
Ira non è affatto diverso dai suoi simili.  
E' solo stato educato diversamente.  
Ma non basterà. Non si viene a patti con l'ingegneria genetica.

"Qual'è lo scopo di tutto questo?" chiedo.  
Susan stacca gli occhi dal suo pupillo caduto temporaneamente in disgrazia e sospira.  
"Evie Cho la voleva morta. Noi abbiamo pensato che fosse più utile tenerla in vita."  
"Evie Cho voleva Delphine Cormier morta?" chiedo perplessa.  
Non le avevo mai neanche associate come satelliti attorno al grande Universo del Neoluzionismo.  
"Oh cara, " mia madre sorride e scuote la testa "Evie ci vuole tutti morti!"  
"Ah, ok. Ora si che è tutto chiaro." borbotto innervosita.  
  
"Per lei il progetto Leda è stato un grandissimo fallimento.  
Un inutile spreco di denaro e di tempo.  
Ritiene che i metodi da anno mille della BrightBorn siano più degni di ricevere fondi."  
"Ve li scegliete bene gli alleati." dico e non mi interessa chi si irriterà per il mio commento.  
"Non è una novità che la guerra alle scoperte epocali sia una delle più sanguinose.  
Muove ingenti capitali, impiega risorse umane.  
Il prezzo del progresso della Scienza non è quantificabile."

Viene a sedersi vicino a me e controlla che io abbia fatto un buon lavoro nel risistemarmi la faccia.

"Se solo le tue sorelle realizzassero quanto saremmo più forti uniti di quanto non lo siamo divisi."  
Scosto la sua mano dalla mia guancia.  
"Certo perché sono convinta che Cosima sarebbe più che disposta  
a mettere il suo cervello al vostro servizio se le faceste vedere come siete ospitali con la sua donna."  
Mia madre mi osserva con disapprovazione "E' viva, no?" chiede sprezzante.  
Sbuffo. Non che abbia mai avuto particolare simpatia per Delphine Cormier  
o per le mie sorelle ma questo è semplicemente grottesco.

"Cosima Niehaus è preziosa per la ricerca. E' preziosa per te, Rachel."  
Lo so che avrebbe preferito avere lei per clone-figlia  
e a questo punto devo ammettere che lo avrei preferito anche io.  
"Ma la dottoressa Cormier non si è dimostrata affatto collaborativa.  
Le è stato fatto intendere che Cosima non sia più in vita  
e da quel momento non c'è stato modo di farla ragionare."

Sento in tutto ciò la presenza netta di quel deficiente del Castore.  
Non ho nessun dubbio su chi sia l'autore di questo efficace metodo di distruzione.  
E ho anche chiaro quale deve essere il mio ruolo in questa corsa al massacro.  
Tappare i buchi che si originano dalle azioni sconsiderate di Ira.  
Mi sale la nausea ma insieme anche la determinazione a non gettare la proverbiale spugna.  
Stavolta alzerò le mani e la barca affonderà.  
Non sono pronta all'immolazione all'altare degli amori ciechi di mia madre.

Ora la sento sospirare.  
Quella sorta di vittimismo di facciata con il quale prova a farmi cedere  
è così scoperto da instillare quasi tenerezza, quasi.

"Forse hai ragione tu, Rachel." dice mentre tutte e due sappiamo benissimo  
che il parere che esprimerà adesso è il suo  
"Forse oramai abbiamo giocato male questa mano.  
Questa leva si è spezzata.  
Credo che dovremmo eliminare il problema...  
o magari le farò portare una lametta e ci penserà da sola. Non è la prima volta del resto."

"Che cosa vuoi dire?" le domando e lei capisce di avermi attirata nella partita.  
"Non ti sei letta il file, eh? Quello completo.  
Non quelli che facevamo per il personale DYAD.  
Neanche Aldous lo aveva fatto.  
Siete sempre stati così approssimativi entrambi." commenta con superiorità.

'Almeno io non avevo da portarmela a letto' penso  
ma ovviamente non lo esprimo ad alta voce.  
Quello che faccio invece è quanto mia madre si aspetta da me.  
Mi ha studiata e sa che dopo la rabbia e la frustrazione,  
la mia risposta automatica è l'assenso.  
Ma non conosce quello che adesso conosco io di me stessa  
e cioè che il meccanismo si è rotto.  
Se anche ci ricadessi per abitudine non potrebbe durare.

Però adesso ho bisogno che lei ci creda. Che niente è cambiato e niente cambierà.

"Me ne occupo io." dico rimettendomi in piedi.  
"A partire da questo momento, se vuoi che provi a cavare qualcosa da questo disastro,  
dovrai condividere con me informazioni precise riguardo le cose che ti chiederò.  
Altrimenti non se ne fa di niente."  
Mia madre non riconosce il bluff.  
E io che sto ancora testando i miei nuovi traballanti confini che mi separano da lei,  
ne sono sollevata.

"Va bene." mi dice "Ethan si sbagliava a volerti proteggere da tutto questo.  
E' quello per cui esisti. Non c'è posto e scopo migliore per te.  
Ethan ha sbagliato a tagliare la corda e a lasciarmi preda della tua lucida pazzia.  
Lui lo sapeva che non mi avresti mai lasciata andare.  
Mi sforzo di lasciare andare quel rancore e so che quando ce la farò sarò davvero libera.  
  
"Ora vado nella mia stanza. Mi devo preparare per la fisioterapia.  
Più tardi però vorrei che entrambi foste presenti.  
Come ho detto ho bisogno di risposte precise e dettagliate."  
Dico avviandomi faticosamente verso l'uscita.  
Susan annuisce soddisfatta e Ira fa altrettanto,  
consapevole di avere già esaurito la sua dose di ripicche giornaliera.

Aspetto di essere di nuovo nel dannato corridoio,  
per lasciare che la mia espressione di freddo calcolo scivoli dalla mia faccia,  
in virtù di una di più realistico sgomento.  
Non ho margine di errore. Dovrò agire e pianificare ogni minima mossa.  
E adesso ho ben chiaro anche quale sarà il prossimo passo da fare.

Cammino oltre le porte, augurandomi che non ci siano altre pessime soprese dietro ognuna di essa.  
Raggiungo la mia camera.  
Il mio santuario e la mia prigione.  
Mi butto a sedere sulla poltrona e avrei voglia di strapparmi di dosso questo ridicolo pigiama di seta.  
Invece chiudo e gli occhi e provo a sognare di essere un'altra persona.  
Più felice, più leggera.  
Libera.  
  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho letto alcune teorie sul fatto che quanto raccontato da Delphine a Shay (quando la minaccia con la lametta),  
> potesse in effetti essere l'esperienza personale della stessa Delphine. In questa storia ho preso quelle teorie per buone.


	8. Alive

 

Io e Charlotte siamo a buon punto della nostra lettura.  
Del nostro comunicare con il codice di Ethan.  
Inutile dire che la ragazzina è molto intelligente.  
Il suo cervello è capace di cose che noi non comprendiamo.  
Immagino sia per questo che vive soprattutto dentro se stessa.  
Il legame con Kira Manning la sta aiutando.  
C'è una maggiore empatia dove prima c'era un compassato distacco.

I colpi di tosse che la scuotono però stanno aumentando in frequenza e intensità.  
Le asciugo una goccia di sangue al lato delle labbra e lei mi ringrazia.  
"Non ti preoccupare, troveremo una soluzione." dico e immediatamente mi pento.  
Posso solo provarci, non posso garantirle che ci riuscirò.  
"Non sono preoccupata." mi risponde con un sorriso "So che farai di tutto."

A volte dimentico che molto probabilmente è in grado di leggere dentro di me.  
Almeno nelle mie emozioni che viaggiano più in superficie.  
La cosa un tempo mi avrebbe destabilizzata e resa furiosa.  
Adesso trovo che sia una cosa utile.  
Ci servirà quando dovremo comunicare senza usare le parole.  
Le passo una mano tra i capelli e la lascio a lavoro su uno dei suoi dipinti.  
Uno di quelli che poi regalerà a Susan. Uno di quelli di facciata.

Mentre direziono le mie ruote verso lo studio di Susan,  
penso al paradosso dell'esistenza e ovviamente non trovo risposta.

* * *

Mia madre e il figliol prodigo mi aspettano con una serie di documenti  
e dati sparsi davanti a loro.  
Mi sento un po' ragioniere del Diavolo ma è ciò che devo essere adesso  
per cui mentalmente mi rimbocco le maniche e mi avvicino alla scrivania.

Leggo e rileggo le analisi e le molecole usate da Susan,  
nel suo disperato tentativo di trovare una cura per qualcosa che non può essere curato.

"PCP!! Ma siete impazziti? Ci sono dei validi motivi se è superata come sostanza."  
Mia madre allarga le braccia. Quando vuole riesce ad essere teatrale.  
"Induce gli stessi effetti della malattia dei Castore!"  
"Compresi gli effetti neurotossici. A che pro far degenerare il cervello di Delphine Cormier.  
Non sarà lo stesso utile per trovare la molecola perfetta per patologia dei cloni Castore."  
Guardo di nuovo i risultati e alzo gli occhi in quelli di Susan.  
"Però ti ha dato esattamente la misura di quanto un fisico umano possa sopportare.  
Ira sarebbe in grado in potenza, di reggere delle dosi maggiori e per un tempo più lungo."

La donna che è stata mia madre annuisce. In un attimo vedo quanto stia invecchiando.  
Non vuole abbandonare la corsa e spera ancora che corra con lei.

"Il genoma originale appartiene ad una sola persona. Che viveva a Londra.  
E' stata nascosta per tutti questi anni."  
Mi dice quasi deviando l'argomento.  
Non mi stupisco del fatto che sia una donna  
e che le due linee di DNA siano state estratte entrambe da lei. Lo so.  
L'ho letto nel libro.  
Mi chiedo se non sia la donna con i capelli bianchi nel disegno di Charlotte.

"E' la madre di Siobhan Sadler." continua Susan e allora alzo la testa a guardarla.  
"Addirittura? Quindi non è un caso che uno dei due cloni sfuggiti al sistema  
fosse stato dato in affidamento a lei."  
"Presto io e Ira partiremo.  
Devo controllare di persona alcune operazioni finanziare compiute da Evie.  
E inoltre conto ancora di ottenere la collaborazione dei cloni Leda."

'Auguri' penso con sarcasmo lanciando un'occhiata in tralice alla presenza neutra nella stanza.  
Ira come al solito è impassibile.  
In fondo mi fa pena, sta disperatamente cercando un modo per disinnescare la bomba che ha dentro.

"Comunque " inizio, riallineando i fogli in fascicoli perfetti  
"Può bastare con la somministrazione di sostanze psicotrope alla Cormier.  
Se vuoi usarla come merce di scambio  
è ora di provare a vedere se c'è qualcosa di recuperabile nel suo cervello."  
Susan annuisce e Ira stringe le labbra.  
Chiaramente non è contento di rinunciare ad un gioco che lo diverte.

"Qui non è riportato da quanto tempo la state 'trattando'."  
dico indicando la pila di fascicoli.  
"Mi devo aspettare crisi di astinenza soprattutto psichica  
ma devo sapere quanto dure."  
"Solo qualche settimana." mi risponde mia madre  
"E' qui da poco più di tre mesi ma prima abbiamo dovuto aspettare che si ristabilisse.  
Avevo chiesto ad Ira di non farle troppo male. Ma non è un esperto di armi da fuoco."

Perfetto. Lo so io di cosa è esperto questo soggetto.

"Così Evie voleva una vera e propria esecuzione.  
Non ha tirapiedi in grado di svolgere questo incarico?"  
"Sì, ma preferiva che fosse un Castore a fare il lavoro.  
Beth Childs le ha scombinato parecchi piani, prima di chiamarsi fuori."

Come non mi dispiace. Inizio a provare un briciolo di simpatia per questa sorella caduta.

"E non ha voluto vedere le prove del lavoro eseguito?"  
"Si è accontentata della prova fotografica."  
Una vera principiante. Psicotica sì ma principiante.  
Questo è un bene.

Immagino che in queste ore stia già studiando  
come eliminare il resto dei cloni Leda e tutti quelli che vi girano intorno.  
Un lavoraccio lungo e faticoso.

Se penso che solo qualche mese fa ero d'accordo con Ferdinand  
perché attivasse una seconda Helsinki.  
A cosa possono portare furia e solitudine.

Chiedo a Susan di accordarmi l'aiuto di uno dei fisioterapisti.  
Non un uomo. Preferisco che rimanga tra donne quello che succederà in quella stanza.

* * *

La tizia che mi segue fino alla prigione di Delphine Cormier, sembra fisicamente forte.  
Mi auguro che lo sia abbastanza se mai il desiderio di cavarmi un occhio  
si ripresentasse con la stessa intensità nella mia nuova paziente.

Rachel Duncan, clone consapevole, dirigente di corporazione e crocerossina.  
Chi lo avrebbe mai detto.

Quando entriamo lei è in piedi e passeggia avanti e indietro,  
si volta e ha gli stessi occhi sbarrati e folli di qualche ora fa.  
Non promette bene.  
La dose somministrata da Ira è stata davvero troppo alta.  
Nemmeno il sedativo e il sonno l'hanno placata.

Non da cenno di averci veramente viste e continua quella specie di rituale,  
presa da una smania che le fa tremare ogni muscolo.  
Mi muovo con cautela.  
Lo ammetto, non sono mai stata tanto coraggiosa in materia di scontri fisici.  
La mia capacità di fare del male si è sempre espressa meglio in altri campi.

"Delphine..." provo  
ma per tutta risposta lei inizia a sbattere contro il muro come se lo volesse buttare giù.  
Prima che si fratturi qualche osso devo trovare una soluzione che non siano altri farmaci.  
Faccio cenno alla mia spalla nerboruta di avvicinarsi.  
Lei non se lo fa ripetere e agguanta la paziente per le braccia stringendogliele attorno al corpo.  
Non sembra avere lo stesso aplomb di Susan mentre tenta di impedire alla Cormier di liberarsi.  
Mi domando ancora una volta che razza di forza deve possedere mia madre.  
Forse lei è il primo vero prototipo di Jaime Sommers versione attuale.

Agguanto il viso di Delphine con una mano e sento la sua pelle scottare.  
Deve avere la pressione al limite. Non posso permettere che vada in ebollizione.  
"Doccia." dico alla mia aiutante che con un grugnito inizia a trascinare quel derviscio verso il bagno.  
"Freddissima!" preciso e dopo un paio di minuti sento l'acqua che scroscia  
e una serie di improperi in francese che spero la fisio-neoluzionista non possa comprendere.

Mi affaccio sulla porta e vedo la tizia nerboruta spruzzare con una certa soddisfazione una Delphine  
che sta dando una convincente interpretazione di 'ratto bagnato'.

"Bene, quando si dice 'francesismo' eh?"  
Dico alla mia un tempo avversaria, quando finalmente alza gli occhi su di me.  
Dal suo posto più in basso, sul piatto della doccia sembra meno pericolosa.

"Sono lieta di vedere che il turpiloquio nella lingua madre te lo ricordi perfettamente.  
Forse non sei così fritta come pensavo."  
Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere sarei morta ma poiché non possono,  
lancio un telo alla figura tremante.  
"Vediamo di evitare la polmonite, almeno. Asciugati e raggiungimi di la."  
Le ordino e so che la mia accompagnatrice farà in modo che esegua.

Mentre rientro nella stanza grigia, sorrido.  
Ho bisogno di braccia e gambe forti per attuare il mio progetto.  
Le mie non lo sono più ma quelle di Delphine Cormier torneranno ad esserlo.  
Sarà lei a portare in salvo Charlotte. Il mio sorriso si allarga.  
Chiudo gli occhi e immagino spazi aperti e la luce del sole.  
In qualche modo mi sembrano ogni giorno meno distanti.


	9. No Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo fa la sua apparizione un personaggio di un'altra serie che amo molto, Wentworth.  
> Lei è Boomer e mi piacerebbe molto vederla interagire con Rachel :)

 

Mi sembra di non avere mai lavorato tanto in vita mia.

Da una parte la mia energia è assorbita dalle richieste di mia madre,  
che mi coinvolge sempre di più negli affari della Neoluzione.  
Aveva visto giusto sulla dubbia natura delle operazioni di Evie.  
Molto probabilmente la tizia si prepara a fare metaforicamente fuori Susan dalla direzione della corporazione.  
E a fare fuori il Progetto Leda, non proprio in maniera metaforica.  
Ira ovviamente è sempre presente durante queste riunioni.

Il poco che rimane di me dopo le lunghe ed estenuanti ore passate in compagnia della coppia,  
lo dedico al recupero di Delphine Cormier che come mi aspettavo non collabora affatto.  
Il giorno in cui la mia nuova pazienza arriva al suo limite è oggi.  
Susan e Ira sono in procinto di partire e so che devo ottimizzare il tempo per ottenere il massimo risultato.  
  
Entro nelle prigioni della Cormier, seguita dalla mia nuova assistente in questa attività.  
Una tizia alta e imponente con l'espressione da cucciolo.  
Mi chiedo dove l'abbia reperita mia madre in così poco tempo e quanto distanti siamo dal resto del Mondo.  
  
La stanza grigia è ancora grigia.  
Il vassoio del cibo è rimasto intoccato, di nuovo.  
Le posate di plastica al loro posto.

Non ho il tempo nè la pacatezza di animo per prendere bene questo ostinato rifiuto.

Faccio cenno alla guardia del corpo di uscire. Lei mi guarda perplessa.  
Non ha ricevuto ordini in merito.

"Mi aspetti fuori, signorina Jenkins."

Le dico e so che sto chiedendole di fidarsi di me.  
A quanto pare decide di che si può fidare ed esce senza fare domande.

Delphine alza la testa quando sente la porta aprirsi e chiudersi un momento dopo.

Per quanto possa permettermi uno scatto rapido, balzo in avanti e la prendo per il collo  
riuscendo ad avere un vantaggio momentaneo su di lei.

"Che c'è? Vuoi morire di fame? Guarda che è una morte di merda."

La sua mano colpisce la mia che ancora le stringe sotto la mascella.  
Non so chi fra noi due sia la più ridicola.  
Sembriamo due vecchiette che hanno deciso di risolvere un contenzioso prendendosi a schiaffetti.

"Guarda, sarei pure contenta di lasciartelo fare ma tu mi servi.  
Non mi interessa se sei una cazzo di depressa e aspettavi solo la scusa per sentirti legittimata a piangerti addosso."  
Questa volta vado a segno e vedo una scintilla di ribellione nei suoi occhi assenti.  
"Mia madre consiglia di portarti una lametta, che faccio le do ascolto?"  
Mi spinge via e mi costringe a fare qualche passo indietro.  
Respira forte, dal naso. Sembra un toro incazzato.  
"Vaffanculo." Mi dice con rabbia.  
"Mh, ora si ragiona. Vedo che tutta l'educazione che avevi se l'è mangiata la PCP."

"Che diavolo vuoi da me, Rachel?"  
Sbuffo una risata.  
"Di certo non quello che vuole mia sorella, il lesbiclone. Ho altri gusti io."  
Il toro sta per caricare. Diamine, questa donna è davvero impermeabile allo humor.  
"Un pò di ironia no eh, Delphine? Non penso sia colpa di Ira e dei suoi trattamenti. Ne sei proprio priva."  
"Fortuna che ce l'hai tu per tutte e due."  
Risponde e io sorrido.  
Finalmente. Una reazione.

Restiamo per qualche minuto in silenzio.  
Scrutandoci, per capire chi delle due è disposta a cedere prima.  
Non sarò io, questo è sicuro.

Mi rendo conto per la prima volta di quanto l'orologio posto in alto sul muro,  
disturbi con il suo incessante ticchettìo.

"Sei cambiata."  
Mi dice lei e io mi riscuoto.  
"Sì, grazie. Neanche tu sei esattamente un fiore, ora come ora."  
Ribatto e vedo che suo malgrado, le labbra le si piegano in un piccolo sorriso.  
"Comunque non si cambia da un giorno all'altro.  
Diciamo piuttosto che ho meno bisogno  
di tutta quella rigida costruzione che utilizzavo prima. Dovresti provare, è terapeutico."

Sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.  
"Davvero non capisco che cosa tu possa volere da me. Non sono stata in grado di... "  
La voce le si spezza.  
"Non ho mai capito che pesce sei, Cormier. Ma non pensavo tu fossi così dura di comprendonio.  
Sei ancora in tempo per salvare il tuo amato topo da laboratorio e le sue allegre sorelle.  
Me compresa ovvio. Va bene l'altruismo ma ho il mio tornaconto."

Distoglie lo sguardo. Mi aspettavo anche questa resistenza a credermi.  
Del resto non siamo mai state tanto leali l'una con l'altra. Diciamo piuttosto avversarie feroci.  
Tiro fuori un foglio dalla cartelletta di carta che ho portato e glielo porgo.

"Tieni, guarda."  
Lo prende e aggrotta le sopracciglia perplessa. Vedo la sua espressione cambiare.  
"Cosa significa?"  
"Non lo vedi da sola? Il clone party ricevuto in grande stile da Susan Duncan,  
nella struttura della BrightBorn nientemeno. Il tutto osservato dall'occhio di una telecamera."

"E'... è un disegno."  
"Sì guarda, alla stampa per telepatia ancora non ci siamo arrivati."  
Scuote la testa, davvero non capisce. Le mancano diverse informazioni fondamentali.  
Non mi interessa che abbia tutto chiaro. Mi interessa che ci creda.  
Passa le dita sulla figura di Cosima, abilmente disegnata da Charlotte.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore e gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime.  
Lascio che assimili questa possibilità a cui aveva smesso di credere.

"Ti risulta che Sarah Manning e le sue sorelle siano mai andate a fare visita alla dannata BrightBorn?"  
Incalzo.  
Scuote la testa e due grosse lacrime cadono sulla figura disegnata di Susan.  
"E' perché tutto questo sta avvenendo ora, in questo tempo, chissà a quanti chilometri di distanza."  
Copre con le mani tutti i personaggi sul foglio, tranne Cosima.  
Prevengo quella che mi aspetto sia la prossima domanda.

"Non c'è molta scelta quà dentro. Ci siamo tu, io, i tirapiedi di mia madre e quell'invasato di Castore.  
E... e qualcuno molto importante per me.  
E' forse il primo e unico gesto disinteressato che compio in vita mia."  
Ammetto. A beneficio suo ma anche mio.  
Mi avvicino alla porta e la apro. Deve capire, oggi.  
E io devo sapere se sto facendo tutto questo per niente.  
Se tutto è una causa persa.  
Stavolta sono sicura che non morirò di inedia. Semmai morirò provandoci.

Quando usciamo dalla stanza, Delphine stringe gli occhi.  
Anche il chiarore pallido del corridoio è comunque troppo per chi è disabituato.  
Mi segue senza fare domande.  
Mentre l'impiegata di mia madre rimane ferma,  
sicuramente con molte domande da fare e molto da riferire.

Arrivate alla fine del corridoio, apro piano una porta che da su una stanza diversa.  
Una stanza con più luce.  
Charlotte sta dipingendo, sembra estraniata da ciò che la circonda e così non si accorge di noi.  
Sul foglio, sta prendendo vita un ritratto piuttosto fedele di Marion Bowles.

Delphine si volta verso di me e nel suo sguardo leggo una comprensione nuova.  
E' rivolta a me, mi guarda con occhi diversi.

"Capisci ora?" sussurro e lei annuisce.  
"Mi aiuterai?"  
Vedo che sta cercando di valutare fino a che punto posso arrivare.  
E fino a che punto può fidarsi.  
"Lo farò." Annuisce e senza aggiungere altro si allontana, lasciandomi sola con i miei pensieri.  
  
 


	10. Heal

 

E' quando io e Charlotte arriviamo alla fine della nostra lettura che lo trovo.  
Un messaggio di Ethan Duncan per me. Si scusa di avermi abbandonata.  
Si scusa di non avere protetto Susan da interessi più grandi di loro, che li hanno divisi.  
C'è una filastrocca che aveva inventato per me da bambina. La mia preferita.  
Mi rendo conto ora che contiene le origini della nostra natura.  
L'inizio di tutto. La chiave di lettura della creazione dei soggetti Leda.

Durante lo studio di questo libro ho trovato pochi indizi sul progetto Castore.  
Quei pochi non li terrò nascosti a Susan.  
Li avrà quando avrò messo al sicuro Charlotte e quel che resta del Progetto.  
So che rischio moltissimo affidando queste informazione alle mie sorelle.  
Ma so che nessuna di loro è spinta dall'ambizione come invece è stato per me.  
Se hanno davvero imparato qualcosa da tutto questo disastro, sapranno come usare questo tesoro.  
Se Marion Bowles avrà imparato qualcosa non forzerà loro la mano per ottenere altri cloni.

Mi rendo conto che non posso controllare tutto e nemmeno cercare di prevedere un possibile epilogo.  
Quello che posso fare è compiere delle scelte e sapere che sono quelle giuste per me.

Rientro in camera asciugandomi i capelli con un telo, non importa se non avranno una piega perfetta.  
Trovo la mia assistente che mi aspetta. Impettita e pronta per l'incarico.  
"Signorina Jenkins. Pensavo che per oggi potremmo lasciare in pace la dottoressa Cormier.  
Che ne dice?"

Lei è stupita di sentirsi chiedere un parere e annuisce vigorosamente, muovendo i lunghi capelli neri.  
Sorrido e sto per congedarla quando lei arrossendo mormora...

"Boomer."  
"Come, scusi?" le chiedo avvicinandomi lentamente con la stampella.  
"Tutti mi chiamano Boomer."  
Non so perché ma questa donna gigante mi ispira simpatia.  
"Boomer, curioso." dico invitandola a sedersi.  
"E' un soprannome che mi ha dato un'amica, in carcere."  
Risponde, accettando la tazza di caffè che le porgo.  
In carcere, ecco dove mia madre si procura persone del cui silenzio può andare sicura.  
Dividiamo la colazione e Boomer mi racconta alcune storie spassose avvenute in prigione.  
A dimostrazione che l'essere umano si adatta a tutto e riesce a sopravvivere, nella maggioranza dei casi.  
"Hai un accento strano." le dico infine.  
"Vengo da Melbourne," risponde con una brioche in bocca.  
Australia! Non saremo mica state portate nella terra dei canguri.  
Boomer ride del mio dubbio.  
"No, siamo in territorio canadese.  
Più precisamente nello Yukon, in una zona di confine con la Columbia Britannica.  
Siamo posizionati qualche chilometro dentro una foresta." gesticola, spargendo briciole ovunque.

"Oh..." per un attimo sono sollevata, poi mi viene da pensare che non è così tanto positivo.  
"Farà freddo fuori, eh?"  
Chiedo e vedo che in qualche modo lei capisce.  
"Eh sì, bisognerà coprirsi molto per uscire."  
Mi dice e la sua mano grande si chiude goffa sulla mia.  
"Potrei vedere di trovare qualcosa di adatto nei magazzini."  
Suggerisce e distoglie lo sguardo.  
Io vorrei quasi buttarle le braccia al collo. Diamine se sono cambiata.  
"Sì, grazie." mormoro mentre orgogliosa di questa nuova e inaspettata amica,  
la guardo finire con metodo la colazione.  
 

* * *

 

Mostro a Delphine i risultati delle analisi di Charlotte.  
Sono messi per progressione temporale.  
Da quelli infausti stiamo arrivando ad una lenta remissione.

"E' incredibile." dice lei e ricontrolla per l'ennesima volta i dati.  
Forse ci avevo visto giusto.  
In Charlotte c'è qualcosa di diverso rispetto a tutte noi.  
La possibilità di guarire.  
Molto probabilmente anche la possibilità di guarire le sue sorelle.

Allungo la stampella e la piazzo sui fogli che Delphine sta ancora leggendo.  
Lei alza la testa e mi guarda interrogativamente.

"E' chiaro che se la lascio a voi non è per farle fare la cavia da laboratorio,  
è proprio per evitare che succeda." Le dico e la fisso,  
in maniera che capisca esattamente cosa sto dicendo.  
Mi guarda per qualche secondo e annuisce.  
"Voglio solo curare Cosima... e le sue sorelle."  
  
Ritiro l'asta di metallo.

"Voglio sperare che sia vero, Cormier.  
Perchè se mi fai pentire di questa decisione stai sicura che verrò a farti la pelle personalmente.  
A te e a quella banda di inutili cellule clonate che tanto apprezzi."

Non sono proprio nella posizione per fare simili minacce,  
ma lei sembra non accorgersene e annuisce di nuovo.  
Forse pensa che potrei costituire di nuovo una minaccia un giorno.  
Lasciamoglielo pensare.

Charlotte entra di corsa, seguita da Boomer e mi butta le braccia al collo.  
Ecco rovinata la fama di terrore in due secondi.  
Da sopra la sua spalla guardo Delphine e vedo che anche lei mi sta guardando.  
L'espressione è indecifrabile.  
"Ti sei divertita fuori?" chiedo alla ragazzina e lei ride facendo sorridere anche me.

Sia lei che la mia nuova assistente tuttofare hanno le guance arrossate.  
"Fa ancora molto freddo fuori?" chiedo preoccupata a Boomer.  
Lei alza le spalle in un gesto che le è tipico.  
"Di giorno è accettabile." risponde.  
"E' possibile attraversare la foresta durante le ore diurne?  
Quanto ci vuole per raggiungere la prima strada trafficata?"  
"Immagino qualche ora." dice ancora la mia assistente  
"Poi dipende dalla resistenza fisica." chiosa lanciando un'occhiata perplessa alla malconcia scienziata.  
"Eh lo so, ti sembra una giraffa azzoppata... ma non ti fare ingannare,  
è una giraffa azzoppata."  
Le dico con tono cospiratorio.  
Boomer non resiste e scoppia a ridere, muovendo le spalle mentre cerca di soffocare l'ilarità dietro le mani chiuse.

Delphine mi lancia un'occhiata irritata.  
"Non ce la fai a smettere di prendermi in giro, eh?"  
Guardo Boomer che ha gli occhi lucidi e rispondo "No!" provocando di nuovo le risa della bruna.  
"Ah, Cormier, tu hai una fortuna sola. Che siamo state in due collegi ben distanti.  
Non ti avrei fatto fare vita. Avrei adorato bullizzare una tenera cucciolona come te."  
"Va te faire foutre, Rachel" mi invita lei.  
"Toi aussi, ma belle" rispondo,  
mentre Boomer mi guarda con un grosso punto interrogativo sulla testa.  
Alzo le spalle come a dirle che è uno scambio che non merita traduzione.  
"Non si dicono parolacce." ci riprende Charlotte dal suo angolo della stanza  
dove apparentemente invece di leggere, ci stava ancora ascoltando.  
Delphine arrossisce, è proprio una bambocciona.  
Io invece fatico a tornare seria dopo essere stata cazziata dal mio identico, formato tascabile.

Il pensiero di quanto abbiamo da pianificare tuttavia mi restituisce la sobrietà d'animo necessaria.  
"Dicevamo... anche se la giraffa è azzoppata non importa. Boomer, tu andrai con loro."  
Due paia di occhi mi fissano sorpresi. In quelli della mia assistente leggo anche esitazione.  
"Ma... no. Io lavoro per lei." mi dice e la vedo quasi richiudersi a riccio.  
"Questo è il lavoro più grande che puoi fare per me" le dico e lei abbassa la testa, intristita.  
Capisco che per funzionare bene, lei ha bisogno di un riferimento, di un capo.  
"Non te l'ho mai chiesto. Come mai ti chiamavano 'Boomer' in prigione?"  
La bruna bambina-adulta mi guarda imbronciata e mi dice  
"Perchè tornavo sempre indietro, come un boomerang."

Sorrido perchè è impossibile che questo essere umano non provochi tenerezza,  
anche in un essere come me che ne era privo fino a poco tempo fa.  
  
"Questa volta non tornare indietro. Non ne vale la pena."  
Lancio un'occhiata a Delphine Cormier perchè capisca  
che anche quanto sto per dire non è in discussione.  
"Ne vedrai di meraviglie, Boomer e non crederai ai tuoi occhi ma ricorda..."  
Indico la mia faccia "L'originale sono io. Il resto è una copia sbiadita."  
Boomer non capisce e per un attimo rimpiango il fatto che non sarò con lei quando scoprirà quante siamo.  
Immagino l'espressione che farà. Penso che potrebbe trovarsi davvero bene con Helena.

Mia madre e Ira torneranno presto e io non voglio che trovino ancora quì Charlotte.  
Le cose stanno precipitando velocemente ed è ora di passare all'azione.


	11. Everything works out in the end

 

Il giorno della partenza è arrivato e trascorso.

Rigiro tra le mani l'orsacchiotto di peluche che Charlotte mi ha lasciato.  
Deve aver pensato che potesse servirmi compagnia, che sarei stata sola.  
In effetti lo sono, sola. Ma non è strano per me e adesso affronto la solitudine come una possibilità.

Susan e Ira sono sicuramente vicini. Il momento della resa dei conti è prossimo.

Sento un rumore di carta provenire dall'interno dell'orsetto. Cerco la tasca segreta, farò sparire i disegni se necessario.  
Quello che trovo però non sono i lavori di Charlotte che ho già visto. E' un mio ritratto.  
Resto a guardarlo per un po' e mi viene da sorridere, come la me immortalata dalla mano infantile ma abile del piccolo clone.  
Si vede l'occhio bionico e mi fa sembrare un membro degli x-men.  
Un'eroina. Quello che non sono mai stata.  
Troppo impegnata a non annegare nel mio personale abisso. Ma ho decisamente imparato a nuotare.

L'alba stava spuntando quando avevo salutato quell'insolito trio.

Boomer, che tipa originale. Se avessi avuto più tempo mi sarei fatta raccontare tutto della vita in carcere. Non avevo indagato neanche sui motivi che avevano portato quell'anima sensibile ad essere rinchiusa. Però le avevo affidato il mio futuro dopo averla conosciuta per poco tempo.  
Del resto lo avevo affidato anche a Delphine Cormier, il che veramente aveva del grottesco.  
L'avevo presa da parte e le avevo consegnato “L'Isola del Dottor Moreau”.  
“Charlotte lo sa leggere. Qui ci sono dati preziosi per lo sviluppo della cura e volendo anche del futuro del Progetto Leda.  
Ma non consiglierei di prendere questa strada...”  
Avevo indicato Charlotte che stava spiegando una mappa che lei stessa aveva tracciato a Boomer.  
“Mi sembra che abbiamo già subito scelte altrui a sufficienza.” avevo concluso.  
Delphine aveva annuito e subito messo al sicuro il libro dentro una sacca che si era caricata in spalla.

“Cormier, fai attenzione, grande attenzione.” Le avevo intimato e lei mi aveva guardato perplessa.  
“Credi davvero che farei del male ad una bambina?”  
“No, aspirante cavatrice di occhi.  
Tra l'altro sarà anche il mio clone diretto ma assomiglia in maniera imbarazzante a Cosima. Immagino te ne sarai accorta.”  
Lei aveva rivolto lo sguardo al piccolo formato Leda e sorriso.  
“Sì.” aveva risposto con voce sognante.  
Gente, quanto ci rende stupidi l'amore. Era stato quasi imbarazzante da vedere.

Meno male io ne sono praticamente immune. Praticamente.

“Mi riferivo a quello che è successo qua dentro.” Avevo ripreso.  
“Non so cosa ti hanno fatto passare Susan e Ira. Ma sai meglio di me che non se ne esce senza strascichi.”  
Aveva annuito, distogliendo subito lo sguardo.  
“Non bruciarti questa possibilità. Non sono infinite.  
Ma se Susan vorrà mai collaborare, alle vostre condizioni, non rifiutate il suo aiuto.  
Nessuno come lei ha dedicato la vita intera a questo progetto.”

Charlotte era rimasta indietro per salutarmi e io mi ero chinata alla sua altezza.  
Il visetto era serio ma la stretta con cui mi aveva abbracciata era piena di calore.  
“Grazie. “ mi aveva detto e io avevo alzato le spalle.  
“E di cosa?” le avevo detto calandole il berretto sugli occhi.  
Lei aveva riso e improvvisamente mi aveva spinto l'orsacchiotto adorato tra le mani.  
“Ti voglio bene, Rachel.” aveva detto voltandosi e correndo tra le braccia di Boomer.

Un rumore al piano di sopra mi riporta al presente.  
Tempo di affrontare mia madre e nella mia pur limitata esperienza, temo di sapere già che non sarà piacevole.  
 

* * *

  
Passa un tempo incredibilmente lungo, prima che senta i passi di Susan avvicinarsi attraverso l'odiato corridoio.

Io che mi ero aspettata di sentirla precipitarsi giù come una furia per le scale, seguita dal suo drago personale,  
rimango stupita della calma che mostra quando apre la porta.  
E' sola.  
Il drago lo avrà lasciato parcheggiato fuori.

Mia madre fa qualche passo nella mia direzione e mi pianta i suoi occhi color del ghiaccio in faccia.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?”  
Mi chiede con tono dello stesso gelido colore.  
Per un istante penso di cavarmela con qualche battuta ma non sono mia sorella, il lesbiclone.  
“Ho pensato al Bene Maggiore... del resto me lo hai inculcato tu.”  
Rispondo alzando le spalle.

Susan sospira e la sua profonda delusione non è una sorpresa per me.  
Nemmeno un ostacolo, una volta tanto.  
“Non sei la figlia che speravo.”  
Mi dice con tono grave.  
“Lo so.” dico senza battere ciglio. Non lo sono e mi viene da sorridere.  
“Eppure non ho mai potuto veramente fare a meno di te.” dice quasi stupita.  
“So anche questo, mamma.” E' questa la vera condanna di entrambe.

Lei guarda verso i ritagli di luce che si affievolisce dalle feritoie di queste mura.  
“Cosa conti di ottenere così?"  
Mi chiede con sincera curiosità.  
“La libertà.” Rispondo e lei scuote la testa.  
“Di fare cosa, Rachel?”  
Sorrido.  
“La libertà di essere me stessa. Qualsiasi cosa voglia dire.”  
La prima cosa sarà dare fuoco a questi odiati pigiami di seta, poco ma sicuro.

Indico il tavolo sul quale ho posato una memoria esterna.  
“La dentro c'è tutto quello che ho trovato sul Progetto Castore. A loro non serviva ma a te sì. Fanne buon uso.”  
Le dico. In fondo anche il drago da compagnia ha diritto ad avere una possibilità.  
Susan mi guarda con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Ci rivedremo?” mi chiede di getto.  
“Se quelle inette delle mie sorelle troveranno un rimedio ai nostri difetti genetici.” Rispondo.  
Le poso una mano sul braccio.  
E' una donna sufficientemente orgogliosa ma profondamente intelligente  
e durante il nostro dialogo ha deciso di allentare la presa.  
Alza il mento, la sconfitta va affrontata a testa alta.  
“Magari deciderai di aiutarle. Magari decideranno di lasciartelo fare.”

Mi congedo da mia madre e inizio la mia lenta e faticosa ma inesorabile risalita.  
Scalino dopo scalino verso l'uscita. Verso qualcuno che devo ancora imparare a conoscere.  
Verso me.

 

 

 


End file.
